Milurique
Milurique is the native language of the Miluri. It is also the official language of the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. Milurique has a rather simple grammar system; however, its alphabet is quite complicated. Alphabet and related sound Milurique has 33 letters in its alphabet, including those with accents. It has developed to become a sort of variation on the Latin alphabet, evolving to be this way by coincidence, and not by a chance meeting with the Karnasaurs or related species. Compound syllables Some letters of the alphabet, when combined, can produce another range of sounds, as shown in the table below. Grammar The grammar system in Milurique is quite simple to comprehend, and once learners understand the alphabet, they will find it quite easy to learn grammar. Declaratory statement In a standard declaratory statement, the grammar structure is as follows: Subject-determiner (if necessary)-Prepositional phrase-Direct Object-Verb-Indirect Object Example: ::English: I payed him for the food. ::Milurique grammar: Food the for him payed I Interrogative statement An interrogative statement in Milurique is slightly different: Verb (if necessary, for example: do) or interrogative adverb (Who, what, where, when, or why only)-Subject-Determiner (if necessary)-Direct Object-Verb-Indirect Object Example: ::English: Did you pay him for the food? ::Milurique grammar: Did food the him you pay? Introductory statement If something or someone is introduced, the grammar structure is as follows: Name-Subject-Verb Examples: ::English: I am Tom. ::Milurique grammar: Tom I am. ::English: This is Earth. ::Milurique grammar: Earth this is. In the name of a person, the last name is usually said or written before the first name, for example Gates Tom instead of Tom Gates. Vocabulary Common vocabulary Here is a list of common Milurian vocabulary. A/An - Įj (Ir-YO) Aim - Ulø (OO-lao) Air - Ptel (Trel) Alcohol - Rø$ (RAO-sher) Alien (noun) - Eįql (Air-YAOL) Alien (adjective) - Eįrique (Air-REEK) All - Maq (MA-yaw) Am/is - Olq (OL-yaw) Appliance - Hujt (Hu-YOT) Ban - Žuloq (QUO-ru-LAW-yor) Bar - Noulta (NAWL-ta) Base - Įnø (IR-now) Cadet - $fkal (Sherf-KAL） Car - Tudø (TU-dao) Child/Youth - Wq (Weh-YAW) Clock - Tiyq (TEE-yor) Council - Korsar (Kor-SAR) Do - Kim (KIM) Door - Ƣmon (RUO-mon) Enlist/Join/Sign up - Klø (Klow) Enter - Mepte (ME-tre) Entry - Meptenon (ME-tre-non) Fall - Énote (AY-no-te) Far - Mulsré (Mal-SRAY) For - Lož (Lo-QUOR) Full - Unon (OO-non) Greetings/Hello - Mraly (Mit-RA-lee) Help/Assist - Eįlor (Aai-LOR) I/Me - Do (DOA) Military - Laubén (Lao-BAYN) Leader - Mølaq (MAO-la-YAW) Occupation - Épøpte (AY-pow-TRE) Of - Vo (Voa; if followed by word starting with a consonant), V' (Vh; if followed by word starting with a vowel) Outdoors = Ø$v (OW-sherv) Plan (noun) - Dorn Plan (verb) - Dor (Dor) Scouts (Boys/Girls Scouts) - Wqø$v (Weh-YAW-OW-sherv) The - Lo (Low) What - Yol (Yol) You - Da (Da) Sample sentence Milurique: Mraly! Porinsky Janos do olq. Mølaq vo lo Ƣnueruth Quédare$ vo lo Na$hon Milurique olq. Yol épøpte vo da olq? Pronunciation: Mit-RA-lee! Po-RIN-ski YA-nos DOA OL-yaw. MAO-la-YAW vo lo RUO-ne-RUTH KUAY-da-resh vo Na-SHER-on Mi-lyu-REEK OL-yaw. Yol AY-pow-TRE vo da OL-yaw? English translation: Hello! I am Janos Porinsky. I am the leader of the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. What is your occupation? Category:Languages Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Milurian